Symphony Space
STRONA W BUDOWIE!!! Osobowość Symphony jest opanowaną i niespotykanie uzdolnioną upiorką.Dziewczyna trzyma innych na dystans,uwielbia poprawiać wypowiedzi oraz wyprowadzać z błędów innych by udowodnić swoją inteligencję której jej nie brakuje.Symphony czasem wpływa na innych podrzucając im swoje poglądy i agresywnie broni swoich przekonań.Dziewczyna jest chłodną osobą ale to nie znaczy że nie potrafi nawiązywać kontaktów.Kosmitka uwielbia słuchać muzyki klasycznej i jest zdolna wyrządzić komuś szkodę kiedy ktoś obraża jej pasję.Zazwyczaj patrzy na świat pod pryzmatem własnych odczuć i przeżyć.Dla niektórych jej wielka emocjonalność i lekko wybuchowy charakter jest czymś nieznanym więc omijają ją szerokim łukiem.Symphony nie wstydzi się swoich poglądów i emocji kiedy chce jej się płakać,płacze kiedy ma ochotę skakać to skacze nie bacząc na różne reakcje otoczenia. Wygląd Symphony to wysoka kosmitka której skóra ma lawendowy odcień.Dziewczyna ma długie sięgające łydek proste włosy z grzywką.Po wewnętrznej stronie mają kolor błękitny a po zewnętrznej srebrny.Grzywka jest ozdobiona fioletowymi refleksami.Dodatkowo parę kosmyków spina na głowie w dwie "kluski" Kosmitka ma duże pełne usta lekko wyciągnięte w stronę kącików.Oczy Symphony są koloru szafirowego a brwi ciemnofioletowego.Na twarzy upiorki widać znamiona z różowych kryształków.Z łydek Symphony wyrastają "narośla" w kształcie kluczy wiolinowych. Relacje Kiedy kosmitka mieszkała jeszcze na Melodji,przyjaźniła się z dwoma innymi kosmitkami Fortuną Andromedą oraz Cassiopeią Comet.Nadal utrzymują kontakt.Symphony o tym nie wie ale dziewczyny planują złożyć jej wizytę wraz ze swoimi rodzinami. Rodzina Symphony jest córką Kosmitów.Rodzinna planeta dziewczyny nazywa się Melodija.Kosmitka ma rodzeństwo. Mianowicie trzy starsze od niej o kilka minut siostry o imionach Sonata,Violinet i Sesymphona a także starszego brata imieniem Adaggio.Mimo licznej rodziny kosmitka ich niezbyt dobrze pamięta.Na Ziemi znalazła się po awarii statku którym leciała na konkurs gry na skrzypcach niestety coś poszło nie tak i upiorka oraz jej dziadkowie znaleźli się w Salem.Z racji tego że Symphony musiała kontynuować naukę,poszła do Straszyceum jako uczennica z wymiany Międzygalaktycznej. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z San-Hee Yumeha Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Z Bunny Stone Z Dolly O'hair Wrogowie Sonna Rotson Judy Prima West Miłość Kosmitka nie miała nigdy chłopaka.Szczerze to nawet nie szuka ale jeśli miałaby komuś oddać serce to jej ideał to mądry,muzykalny upiór dzielący z nią pasje.Symphony uważa też że dobrze by było gdyby również umiał latać. Klasyczny potwór Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome thumb|left (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia Galaktyka (z gr. γαλα – mleko) – duży, grawitacyjnie związany układ gwiazd, pyłu i gazu międzygwiazdowego oraz niewidocznej ciemnej materii. Typowa galaktyka zawiera od 107 do 1012 gwiazd orbitujących wokół wspólnego środka masy. thumb|left Oprócz pojedynczych gwiazd, galaktyki zawierają dużą liczbę układów gwiazd oraz różnego rodzaju mgławice. Większość galaktyk ma rozmiary od kilku tysięcy do kilkuset tysięcy lat świetlnych. Odległości między galaktykami sięgają milionów lat świetlnych. Szacuje się, że w widzialnym Wszechświecie istnieje 350 miliardów dużych galaktyk oraz 3,5 biliona galaktyk karłowatych. Wszystkie te galaktyki tworzą 25 miliardów grup galaktyk zawartych w 10 milionach supergromad galaktyk.Galaktyka, wewnątrz której znajduje się Układ Słoneczny, to Droga Mleczna. Najdalsza znana obecnie galaktyka (o potwierdzonej odległości) to EGS-zs8-1. Wystąpienia *'Odcinki i serie' *Upiorastki ze straszyceum *'Filmy pełnometrażowe' *Sweet Boo-Birth Day Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-Nikalna cecha: Gram! Mojej muzyki nie uciszysz nigdy i nigdzie. Ksywka: Symfonia Chaosu,Nutka,TA MUZYKALNA Zwierzak: Kosmitka nie ma pupilka. Nie rusza się bez: Strun.Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy się przydadzą. W szkole najbardziej lubi... Muzykę ..a najmniej: Historię Sekrety jej pokoju: Urządzony tak by wyglądał jak muzeum.Na samym środku ma pianino.Na ścianach wiszą instrumenty a w rogu pomieszczenia stoi tuba i fortepian. Ciekawostki *Odpowiednio modelując swój głos,Symphony może sterować innymi i czuć ich emocje.Symphony potrafi także przybrać wygląd dowolnej rzeczy,zwierzęcia upiorki czy upiora.Bardzo często korzysta z tej zdolności. *Imię upiorki w przetłumaczeniu oznacza "Symfonia" Nazwisko natomiast oznacza "Kosmos" Specjalne zdolności Symphony *'Lewitacja' *'Czytanie w myślach' *'Telekineza' *'Muzyczna perswazja' *'Zmiana wyglądu' Umiejętności *'Gra na Skrzypcach:' Od wczesnego dzieciństwa Symphony grała na tym instrumencie i nawet parę razy wygrywała konkursy.Symphony zdecydowała się na ten instrument by uczcić pamięć po swojej cioci. *'''Szachy '''Mało kto wie ale kosmitka uwielbia ten sport.Twierdzi że ją relaksuje. Nie zapomniane Cytaty Galeria Symphony Space.jpg|Oficjalny art Symphony. Symphony portret.jpg Symphony Skullette.jpg|Skullette Symphony. Meta timeline *Kwiecień 2016-Rochi mouscedes "Adoptuje" znaki dla Symphony Space. *Koniec Kwietnia 2016-Pojawia się strona i Bio Symphony. *5 Maj 2016-Pojawia się część artu kosmitki. *6 Maj 2016-Pełen art Symphony zostaje ujawniony. *Maj 2016-Symphony zalicza odcinkowy debiut. *Lipiec 2016-Symphony zaliczy filmowy debiut w filmie Sweet Boo-Birth Day. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Kosmita Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High